Dick next door
by hellodarinx
Summary: Bella after being cheated on decides to move to a new apartment, to get away from all the drama. But drama seems to follow her everywhere, and the one person she did not want to see again was the cheating pig Edward Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so im trying to write a good twilight story…..

Chapter 1:

Seriously there was so much shit everywhere! I walked into my new apartment building and I was literally tripping up over how many boxes there was on the floor. Why oh why did I let rose and alice help me?

Those crazy bitches of mine we crazy on a whole different level of the term crazy. My old apartment had sprung a leak and it was getting far to cramped with all or my art so we decided it was time for me to move. The place was rather cheap, got it from Alice's boss. Esme was a sweet lady, she was in her early forties but you would not think that if you saw her.

She was beautiful and as she was a inertia designer, like alice was, she had bought this place to renovate it. So that's what she did and sold it to me for an AMAZING price. Rose and alice had finished helping me unload all of my shit and then left to go back to there places, with there boyfriends. My apartment had a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room.

Did I forget to mention im single? Yup fresh off the market. My so called boyfriend, now ex, is Edward fucking Cullen. And I add the fucking bit in as his middle name because that's what he does, he fucks girls behind his girlfriends back.

Yup you guessed right, the son of a bitch cheated on me. We have been split up for about two months now. He moved away after one month, don't know where he was, we aren't even friends on face book anymore. I refused to let him 'explain' himself, it would only lead to more drama and tears.

Also Esme is his adoptive mother, but real aunt. That's the bad thing about being close with his family, you get hurt but don't want to hurt the people close to you.

I sighed and started to unpack the stuff. My furniture had already been put in place I just had to add the accessories and shit.

A few hours had passed and it was nearly all done, I was just putting the finishing touches onto my art studio. Im an artist you see, I paint anything, but mainly real life stuff. I have a tone of naked art, which rose and alice helped (no im not a lesbian, it was for coursework and they offered to help) and plus where else would I find a naked girl that would let another girl paint them.

I heard talking on the corridor out side. I was in apartment number 227 and had two next door neighbours, one on each side of me and the ones opposite me. I figured I should go and introduce myself to my new neighbours.

I looked down at what I was wearing, black leggings and a green t-shirt that use to be Edwards that I had cut up so it was a crop top. I looked bad but I didn't really care.

I walked out and there was standing two men. They seemed to be having a disagreement over something, sounded like where to eat for dinner. Typical: men!

I coughed slightly letting the guys know I was there. They turned around and smiled at me.

"oh hey, sorry didn't see you there, can we help you some how?" the blond guy said, he had a slight Texan accent, and was rather tall, he had muscles but wasn't overly done.

"hey I just wanted to introduce my self, im Bella, I guess im your new neighbour" I said giving them a warm smile. They both smiled back.

"hey im jasper, and this is Emmett. Sorry to burst your bubble but we are just friends of your new neighbour but we will most likely see you around. Speak of the devil, here is your new neighbour" jasper said (the one from Texas). I smiled and turned to who would be my new neighbour.

But that smile soon turned into a grimance, with a storm on top of that grimance and it started raining on my parade.

There stood in all his glory was Edward fucking Cullen.

Edward looked shocked that I was there at first, but then an annoyed smirk crossed his face.

"is that my top you cut up? What couldn't get over me, so did you stalk me to find me here?" Edward said a smirk across his perfect shaped lips.

"still the same arrogant jerk that cheats I see" I shot back at him, but turned red at the mention of being a stalker.

"and for your information Esme sold me this place! Did she know you were living here?" I asked him. Edward looked confused and nodded his head.

"why would she sell me this place if you lived next door? She knows what happened" I said to him.

"yeah but we don't" Emmett murmured before jasper hit him for being rude.

"oh sorry Emmett, your pig of a friend cheats on people he had been with for almost a year, isn't that right Edward" I said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"oh for fuck sake Bella, I didn't cheat in the first place" he said.

"well they aren't exactly going to own up to it are you, you're a pig!" I shouted at him, smiled at the two guys and walked into my apartment.

Urghh he makes my blood boil. I slammed the door behind me.

"well she seems nice, shall we ask her to dinner sometime" I hear Emmett say and jasper laugh nervously.

"she is just talking utter BULLSHIT! I didn't cheat, ill tell you the full story at dinner" Edward grumbled and walked off. I sighed and walked over to my brand new bedroom. I walked over and collapsed onto the comfort of the bed. I was tired annoyed and upset. My double bed was rather comfy and the royal blue sheets looked inviting and warm.

I crashed there for a while, having a short little nap. I was woken up with a loud crash. I sighed and went to go see what it was. I hadn't realised the time was so late….1am. The banging noise was coming from out side the apartment. The first thing I did was grab a weapon. No it wasn't a knife or a gun, I grabbed a saucepan from my kitchen.

I walked over the door and opened it, walked out into the apartment, saucepan at the ready, looking for any threat.

What I found was jasper trying to get a drunk Edward up the stairs.

"oh god" I said and went to help jasper. Edward wasn't totally out of it because he seemed to recognize me. I went to grab one of his arms to help jasper but Edward struggled against me.

"go away you ruined my life you whore, you did this to me, its all your fault!" Edward shouted. What was he on about. I grabbed a hold of his arms and hauled him up to his apartment. Jasper unlocked it and carried Edward to the bed.

"so sorry bella but I have an early job interview and I really have to go, can you lock the apartment up?" jasper asked me. I nodded my head and went over to where Edward was laying. Hearing the slam of the door from when jasper had left the apartment.

Edward was laying on the bed and I walked over to him. Loosened off his trainers, took off his tie and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. Even though he ruined my life for a while and now I was rather lonely I still felt the need to look after him. But I have no idea why.

Edward was still awake and just looking at me.

"I miss you" he said in a slurred voice. I smiled and laughed.

"no you don't silly, if you did you wouldn't have hurt me so much would you? You wouldn't still be a dick to me" I said accusingly.

"sorry, but you don't know the full story" Edward mumbled before he passed out. Sighing I left the apartment and went back to mine.

When I woke up in the morning it was rather late. I decided I needed a quick shower so I walked into the bathroom. Today I wanted to do some art and unpack the last few bits and bobs that was left from yesterday unpacked.

I turned the shower on and left the room to put my dirty clothes in the wash basket. I washed my hair in my strawberry shampoo, conditioner and then my body in the body wash. When the water started to run cold I got out of the shower and tried to turn the water off. Key point there, tried!

It was jammed, great! If I thought it couldn't get any worse it started coming out freezing cold. I screamed out, and kept screaming. I tried to turn it off again but then the shower head started squirting around everywhere, soaking me in that freezing cold water. Screaming again, I was turning blue as I was so cold. And the worst thing was that I had forgot to unpack the towels.

I was standing naked in my red and black coloured bathroom freezing cold with water that wouldn't shut off. I put the shower head in the holder and walked out into the kitchen to try and find the main water supply.

As I was walking into the kitchen I skidded as the floor had become slightly wet.

I screamed again and held onto the side of the kitchen unit.

I switched the main water supply off, and to check I switched the kitchen sink on. The water shot out faster than it was before and if possible colder.

I screamed louder this time and couldn't stop as the water was squirting out at me.

Before I knew what had happened Edward had stormed in looking rather pissed off.

"stop the fucking screaming! Why the fuck are you naked?" he shouted.

"help me turn the fucking water off dick!" I screamed back at him. Edward seemed to realise what was happening and snapped into action. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and some tight looking Levi jeans.

Overall he looked good. Not to mention his sex hair that was just fuckable.

The thing that pissed me off the most was he didn't even check me out, I mean I was naked! Instead Edward took off his black t-shirt and handed it to me to put on. I did what he said and pulled the top over my head. It was rather big on me but the water made my skin sticky and the t-shirt stuck to it. It was showing off the fact that the cold water had hardened my nipples. Embarrassing much!

Edward finally managed to switch off the main water supply but had gotten drenched in the process. He turned to look at me with a murderous look on his face.

"im fucking drenched, do you have any idea how much these jeans cost? More than your fucking life!" he shouted at me. At that point I was angry! My hands went to my waist and I was ready to shout back at him when I saw Edwards eyes dart down to where you could see my nipples through his top. His eyes were lingering on them to much so I eventually crossed my arms over my chest, blocking him from the view.

_I was angry, he just said that my life wasn't worth the amount of his fucking jeans. My teeth ground together and my eyes had narrowed. Who did this dick think he was?_

"_sorry Eddie, I didn't realise a pair of fucking jeans meant more to you than me, mind you it actually doesn't surprise me. Its because im not bleach blonde, orange, caked in makeup, size zero and have massive fake boobs right? Maybe if I got all that then I would be mire than your fucking jeans!" I shouted at him._

_Edward looked taken back at what I had just said._

"_now thanks but get the fuck out of my apartment you pig!" I screamed at him and basically shoved him out of the door. I slammed the door shut and locked it, tears sprung to my eyes but I fought them back from falling._

_A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door._

"_coming" I shouted and wiped the tears from my eyes. Grabbed a dressing gown and pulled it on over the top of Edwards t-shirt. The dressing gown was a royal blue that matched my bedroom. I opened the door and there stood Edward, still in just a pair of skinny jeans that were dangerously low._

"_what?" I asked him harshly._

"_Bella we have to talk please" Edward said and set his fucking green eyes on me, I couldn't resist the power I just nodded._

_Review please xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, sorry its been a while…

Ages- I forgot to put this in last chapter..

Bella: 23

Alice:23

Rose:24

Edward: 27

Emmett: 28

Jasper: 26

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

Why the fuck did I agree? Edward said he would pick me up at 1pm to grab lunch and have our little talk. I was know freaking out on what I should wear, should I try and impress him or just be my self? I rummaged through my wardrobe and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a black vest top, cream military jacket and a pair of high heeled military ankle boots.

They are the only pair of heels I actually like wearing. I brushed and dried my hair and added a hint of mascara and lip gloss. I grabbed my purse just when the phone started to ring.

"hey Bella it's Rose" rose said to me down the phone line. I smiled at hearing her happy voice, guarantee you she got lucky last night.

"some one sounds cheerful" told her. Rose let out a laugh.

"you don't, what's up?" she asked me, as a best friend would.

"you will never guess what happened, Edward fucking Cullen is my next door neighbour! And he is taking me out to lunch as he wasn't to talk to me" I told her, and I could almost sense the eye role that Rose would do.

"be careful" was all she said before she hung up, no doubt to phone Alice and tell her. A knock on the door broke me out of my concentration.

"one sec" I shouted as I grabbed a few golden bangles and a long gold necklace.

My mobile started to ring and I took it out my pocket just as I opened the door.

"hello?" I asked down the phone.

EPOV:

Knocked on the door and Bella opened it. She looked stunning, I subconsciously looked her up and down and smiled at what I found, beautiful and today she looked rather confident.

"hello?" Bella asked down the phone line and smiled at me before walking forward and down the first flight of stairs, might I just add swaying her sweet ass. I smiled to my self and went to catch up. I was surprised that Bella was wearing heels and walking perfectly fine in them.

"Alice im not stupid, (pause) yes (pause) what? Alice if he is a dick im going to walk away not kick him in the balls, you seriously have some problems. Any way one of his mates, Jasper I think it is he is totally a hottie, mind you so is Emmett, but jasper and you would be so good together. (pause) no he isn't imaginary, he is Texan." Bella gushed over Jasper.

Seriously, why do girls like the Texas people? I heard a massive scream from the other end of the phone line and then Bella's beautiful laugh. I smiled to my self until Bella tripped and nearly fell down the stairs.

My arm shot out so fast I could have been a vampire and grabbed her steadying Bella's little body. Bella said goodbye on the phone and just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

"thank you" she all but muttered to her self, but I heard her.

"you're welcome" I said before carrying on walking down the stairs. When we reached the bottom I held the door open for Bella and then walked out to my car.

I held the passenger side door open for Bella and she climbed in smiling slightly to her self and saying 'thank you' back to me. I climbed in the drivers side and put the keys in the ignition and drove of to the small café a few miles away. The ride was in silence and it felt awkward. Probably the fact that Bella thinks im still that man whore who cheated on her.

Can I just tell you, I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT! Im not some scum, I mean it did look bad so I guess she did have a reason to believe it but she could have at least listen to me. I mentally sighed (that doesn't make me sound crazy at all!)

I parked the car and got out, walked round to open the door for Bella but she had already got out and was sorting out her hair. I walked into the café, Bella following shortly after me.

I chose a table next to the window. I raised my eye brows at bella, checking this seat was ok. She nodded and sat down across from me.

"so what did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

BPOV:

"well seeing as we are neighbours I thought we could at least be civil towards each other and I want you to know the truth" Edward told me.

"look Edward yeah I agree we should be civil towards each other but I don't give a fuck about knowing the truth, I don't want to hear a load of bullshit from you again" I told him in all honestly.

"I understand, but listen please. I didn't cheat on you and I can explain it but you wont let me" Edward pleaded, forcing his gorgeous green eyes charm on me. I blinked and shook my head no.

"you're right, I wont let you explain" I told him and walked off. I heard Edward curse and sigh before hitting his fist on the table.

I walked out the café and round the corner looking for a food stall or something, I was starving. I ended up going into some pastry shop and getting a sausage role and an ice tea, peach flavoured (the ice tea not sausage role)

I braced my self for the long walk home in these heels, lucky these ones were semi comfortable. Sighing I started to walk trying to find my way home. Im not going to say it was easy but I finally made it back to my apartment after ages of walking and my feet were literally dying after stopping at Rose's place on the way. I had been gone for about three hours, after having a very long chat at Rose's place, she then gave me a lift around the block to get to my apartment. Typical, I have to walk two miles to get to her place and then she gives me a lift around the block.

'Fuck you Edward Cullen' I muttered under my breath.

"is that an invitation" I heard his velvet voice as he walked out of his apartment door in…..SCRUBS! Shit.

I have always had a liking to hot guys in scrubs. And seeing Edward standing there in scrubs, the trousers hanging seriously low. He wasn't wearing the top, just a black vest top so he obviously had finished his shift at the hospital.

Another thing that made Edward absolutely perfect was the fact he was a doctor at a very good and respected hospital. I have always had a thing for doctors, like Rachael from friends.

"in your dreams" I told him and rolled my eyes at his immaturity,

"every night" I heard him mutter before he laughed and walked off.

"pig!" I shouted down to him and then walked into my apartment.

Chucking my keys onto the kitchen counter I took my shoes off and shoved them to the side before walking to my art studio. My art studio was a part of the living room that had a wall between them so I could have some privacy. I looked at my un finished painting.

The image was of how I felt and what had happened. It was a picture of a women trying to kiss a man, but the man has turned his head away from her, and the girl has a tear going down her right cheek.

The back ground was a mixture of red, black, navy blue, dark green and grey. One side of the guys face was covered in shadow but the part showing had bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes the colour of fresh grass. The female had brown and dark brown eyes. Both were pale skinned.

So yeah it looked like me and Edward. I just had to finish the back ground of the painting and I could add it to my collection. Alice was and interior designer and Rose made clothes for her shop, which alice helped with. They had gone into business together and Alice would draw the designs and Rose would make them, but slowly Alice drifted off and Rose took a hold of the whole business, but Alice still helped on her days off.

So Rose and alice wanted to put together a gallery of some of there best designs and that to the public and wanted me to put some art up to. I agreed for some unknown reason.

I wasn't sure if this one should go up as Edward would see it. Wanting to get to work quickly I stripped down to just my underwear (bra and lacy panties) and put on some music.

I use to do this when I was in college, whenever I was alone or just with the girl I would put music up loud and paint in my underwear as I didn't have to worry about getting paint on my clothes. But I stopped doing it when I was with Edward, as I was to embarrassed.

Before he cheats came on (a/n: if you haven't listened to this song please do, I love it!)

I danced and sang along as I painted the back ground. A knock on the door broke me from my concentration. Alice said she was coming over so I ran to the door and opened it smiling at alice. Only it wasn't a smiling alice, she was crying her eyes out, mascara all down her face, eyes blood shot and in a pair of baggy sweats and hoddie with a pair of trainers- something she we never wear.

"what's happened" I shouted and pulled her close to me embracing her in a hug.

"James dumped me for some other girl" she cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair that was messy and un straightened.

"who, me and rose will go over and kick her ass" I said, only half joking, I knew Rose would actually do that.

"and and then I go to visit mum and dad and they, they tell me that granddads died" alice said and burst into tears. I know I should be worried about alice and the fact that her grandfather died but the only thing I could think of was how alice wasn't as close to her grandfather as Edward was.

Alice had never gotten on with her grandfather very well, she still loved him but Edward, poor Edward he adored his grandfather they were so close. I had met him a few times but I remember sometimes Edward would have to cancel our dates to go and visit him, and I sometimes Edward invited me to go along. I smiled slightly at the memory and buried my head in Alice's hair.

Later on I found alice asleep on my couch, I moved her into one side of my double bed and pulled on my pyjamas which consisted of an old t-shirt of Edwards. You may think im still hanging on to him, and the truth is I am, im still desperately in love with him despite what he has done to me.

I heard a noise coming up the stairs and I went to go see if it was Edward, check if he was alright. Of course he wouldn't be ok, his grandfather just died.

Except when I came out Edward was fine, listening to music on his ipod. He noticed me and slightly smiled.

"how are you feeling?" I asked him. Edward shrugged.

"fine, bit tired, had a busy shift earlier on and just went to the gym" Edward said.

"no I mean about your grandfather, how you holding up?" I asked and took a few steps forward to him. He gave me a confused look.

"what you on about love?" he asked. I took an in take of breath at my old nick name he always called me. Edward seemed to realise what he had done and looked a bit shocked.

"you don't know do you, shit!" I said. Fuck I just put my foot right in it.

"why what has happened?" Edward asked me stepping towards me with a worried look.

"its not really for me to say, you might want to call Carlisle or Esme?" I told him.

"tell me what has happened now!" Edward shouted at me, I cowered away from him, slightly scared.

"I shouldn't, its not my place to say" I murmured.

"tell me please" Edward said, though I think he may have guessed what had happened. I walked closer to Edward and placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly.

"he, he's passed away. Edward im so sorry" I said in a quiet and what I hopped was a soothing voice. Edward took an intake of breath and tears welled up in his eyes, his face took a hold a look of pure agony on pain before the tears silently ran down his cheek.

Before I had a chance to wipe them away he had pushed passed me and into his apartment, I heard Edward punch the wall and keep doing it over and over again.

Bang, bang, bang. I could almost imagine Edward sliding down the wall, face buried in his hands trying to not cry. I know I probably shouldn't have but I knocked on his door quietly and then opened it, glad that it wasn't locked.

I was right, Edward was curled up in a heap on the floor. I rushed over to him and sat down next to him, pulling him into my arms.

Sobs were ripping from his chest and the tears just kept flowing.

"shhh Edward shhh baby shhh, its going to be ok" I murmured into Edwards ear. I kissed the top of his head and cuddled him closer as he carried on crying.

After a few minutes the phone rang, I got up to get it.

"don't leave me again" Edward mumbled.

"im just going to answer the phone, it might be important" I said and ran for the phone.

"hello?" I asked down the line. I could tell it was Esme even with the sad tone to her voice.

"oh Bella its you, is Edward home I really need to tell him something" Esme said, a sob at the end of the sentence.

"he, erm he already knows, alice came and told me and I sort of told Edward. Im really sorry I shouldn't have told him but it sort of blurted out" I told her, hopping Esme wouldn't be annoyed.

"that's ok dear, is, is he coping ok" she asked me, even though im certain she knew the answer already.

"erm, not really, he was just clinging to me like I was the only thing that could help him and was just crying its heart breaking really" I muttered. I heard Esme sob again.

"oh Bella please don't leave him alone im scared of what he will do, he will probably get really drunk or do something stupid, even if he says he is fine please don't leave him. At the moment in life he is very fragile and im scared he is going to do something stupid" Esme told me.

"I promise" I told her before I heard a thank you and then the phone line went blank. I walked back over to where Edward was crouched down on the floor in heap. I took a hold of both his hands and amazingly was able to get Edward to stand up, I led him through to what I hopped was his room and laid him down on the gold cover sheets.

Edward was still crying and I sat next to him on his double bed. I stood up and walked out the room into the kitchen to get us both a hot drink.

I remembered just how Edward liked his hot chocolate, he always you to double the amount of chocolate he would put in and add cream and marshmallows.

I made two of them and when I walked back into the bedroom I put them on his bed side table. Only Edward wasn't in the room any more. There was an adjoined bathroom to his room so I went into it to see if Edward was there.

Edward was standing over the sink. The smell of blood hit me before the sight of it did. I immediately breathed through my nose as I approached him to see if he was alright.

"Edward?" I called out soothingly to him. He jumped slightly.

"I thought you had left" came his harsh voice.

"no, Edward what's happened" I said as I looked over his shoulder to see the blood gushing out of his wrist. I saw the razor in the sink full of blood. Shit!

"Edward!" I screamed and grabbed a towel from the side to stop the bleeding. In the end the blood stopped pouring and Edward realising what he had done looked shocked but then start to quietly cry again. I pulled him towards me and then back to his bedroom, pulling down on to the bed, his head in my lap.

I tried to calm him down and stop the crying by stroking his hair and outlining the features in his face with my fingers. After a while Edward calmed down and I wiped away any tears, lent down and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

I traced the out line of his sharp features a few more times before I realised alice was still in my apartment.

"shit! I have to go tell alice im here or she will be worried" I tell Edward. He slowly nods his head, and then I remember the promise I told Esme and nearly sighed.

"its ok, im fine anyway you can go now" Edward murmured even though it was obvious to me he was lying out of his ass.

Think quick! I told my self, think quick. Hurry up and come up with a bloody excuse.

"can you come with me please?" I asked her.

"why don't trust me?" Edward said harshly and turned away from me. I sighed and stood up.

"no Edward im, its stupid don't worry" I said to him and started to walk.

"no wait, what is it, what's the matter?" Edward asked walking forward and holding me in an embrace. I think the embrace was more for his comfort than for mine. I wrapped my arms around him.

"well its late and it sounds stupid but I get scared on my own especially in this apartment building, plus alice might want to see you" I said to him, telling part of the truth.

"I doubt it, alice hasn't spoken to me since, since we broke up. She declared me 'no longer part of her family' even though she wont just listen to me. But it shouldn't surprise me, if you wont listen to me what makes me think her best friend would, despite the fact your best friend is my sister. But I suppose I should be there for her, even though she wasn't very close with our Grandfather" Edward said, sad at the mention of all the problems going on.

"hey do you remember that time we went to see him and when you went to the toilet he leaned forward and passed me a letter?" I asked him, Edward nodded his head and took a hold of my hand, leading me out of his apartment and back into mine.

"well he told me to give it to you when he wasn't able to, and at first I didn't understand but I never gave it to you, but I think he meant I should give it you when he passed away, when he couldn't give it to you. Do you want it?" I asked him as we entered my apartment.


End file.
